Benutzer Diskussion:Garm Bel Iblis
Es ist soweit Es steht zwar schon etwas länger auf meiner Benutzerseite, aber ich wollte es noch einmal offiziell machen und mich vorerst aus der ''Jedipedia verabschieden. Meine derzeitigen Überarbeitungen von Sate Pestage und Tionne Solusar werden demnächst noch fristgerecht beendet, doch jetzt hat erstmal die Schule Vorrang. We'll meet again, friend. Bel Iblis 12:39, 17. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Ich wünsche dir von Herzen viel Erfolg! Ich hoffe, dass du irgendwann wieder zu uns stoßen wirst!Darth Hate 13:58, 23. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Guten Rutsch Ich wünsche allen Jedipedianern einen guten Rutsch ins Jahr 2010. Kommt gut rein und trinkt nicht zu viel – wir brauchen euch ja immerhin noch im nächsten Jahr! Bild:--).gif Bel Iblis 16:53, 31. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Ebenso. :P 16:58, 31. Dez. 2009 (CET) Barriss Offee Hallo erstmal und vielen Dank für deine sehr hilfreichen Vorschläge bei diesem Artikel. Da du die beiden MedStar Bücher besitzt, mir diese anscheinend wichtigen Quellen jedoch fehlen, möchte ich dich Fragen ob du dich bei dem UC eintragen willst. Es geht ja auf die Zeugnisse zu und da hoffe ich das du Zeit und Lust dazu hast. Schöne Grüße Meister Kenobi Jedi-Rat 17:13, 28. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Hey, Lust habe ich ganz bestimmt, mein Problem ist leider, dass ich bis März noch an meiner Facharbeit arbeiten muss und da bleibt leider nicht so viel Platz für die Jedipedia, so leid es mir tut. :-/ Arbeite erstmal an dem, was ich dir schon gesagt habe, wir schauen einfach nächsten Monat nochmal, okay? Bel Iblis 17:22, 28. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::In Ordnung, die Schule geht natürlich vor, ich mache mich dann mal an die Arbeit. Gruß Meister Kenobi Jedi-Rat 17:29, 28. Jan. 2010 (CET) Danke Operation Schattenhand Ein großes Kompliment an dich für deine Arbeit bei Operation Schattenhand. Ich habe mir allerdings erlaubt ein wenig bei den Crimson Empire-Dingen nachzuputzen. Da wäre übrigens noch etwas, du schriebst daß die Truppen von Carnor Jax durch Antilles und die Lusankya aufgerieben wurde, meintest du damit die Zweite Schlacht von Phaeda? Das war ein imperialer Planet plus Garnison und ein Sternenzerstörer, aufgerieben ist da vielleicht etwas zu viel gesagt. Oder kamen Antilles und die Lusankya nochmal in Crimson Empire II vor und haben weitere imperiale Einrichtungen und Schiffe zerstört? Gruß, --Exodianecross 20:30, 29. Mär. 2010 (CEST) :Nun ja, welcher Ausdruck passt denn in deinen Augen besser? ich wollte das ganze jetzt schnell abhandeln, weil es ja nur indirekt mit der Operation Schattenhand was zu tun hatte. Bel Iblis link=Benutzer Diskussion:Garm Bel Iblis 23:00, 29. Mär. 2010 (CEST) ::Ich meine nur, aufgerieben paßt besser bei größeren Gefechten, verglichen mit der Schlacht von Endor oder der Schlacht von Mindor sind die Ereignisse von Phaeda nur kleinere Scharmützel gewesen. Und ich besitze Crimson Empire II nicht, kann daher nichts über den Inhalt sagen und dachte, Antilles und die Lusankya sind da nochmal aufgetaucht und haben Truppen des Provisorischen Rates besiegt. Aber ich finde auch, daß du insgesamt mit dem Artikel hervorragende Arbeit geleistet hast, mein Kompliment! Gruß, --Exodianecross 08:41, 30. Mär. 2010 (CEST) :::Nun ja, in CE II taucht die Lusankya meines Wissens nicht mehr auf (habe den Comic aber selbst nicht)...und ich denke, dass wir bei Schlachten, wo ein ganzer Supersternzerstörer zum Einsatz kommt und die Machtbasis eines ganzen Imperiums geradezu zerschlagen wird, ruhig von aufgerieben sprechen können. Bild:;-).gif. Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 12:51, 30. Mär. 2010 (CEST) ::::Machtbasis eines ganzen Imperiums? Meinst du damit Phaeda? Da muß ich dich korrigieren, auf den ersten Seiten von Crimson Empire wird deutlich gesagt, daß dieser Planet für das Imperium, trotz seiner Garnison dort, ziemlich unwichtig ist! --Exodianecross 19:05, 30. Mär. 2010 (CEST) :::::Nein, Jax hatte sein "Crimson Empire", in dem er geherscht hat, und Kanos hat seinen Teil dazu beigetragen, dass das ganze aus den Fugen geraten ist (indem er ihn tötet), genau wie Wedge und Mirth Sin. Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 20:54, 30. Mär. 2010 (CEST) ::::::"Crimson Empire" bedeutet sowas wie "Rotes Imperium", "Blutrotes Imperium", etc. Ich denke, es war eine Anspielung auf die roten Uniformen der Ehrengarde. Aber was ich denke ist, daß das ganze ein "Enthauptungsschlag" war als "aufgerieben": Im ersten Comic wurde Jax von Kanos getötet, im zweiten Teil wurden ein paar andere Ratsmitglieder getötet und die übrigen gerieten in Gefangenschaft der Neuen Republik. Aber lassen wir es erstmal gut sein Iblis! Gruß, --Exodianecross 12:58, 31. Mär. 2010 (CEST) :::::::Ja, natürlich ist das eine Anspielung auf die Uniform der Ehrengarde, nichtsdestotrotz wird der Name für das Gebiet genutzt, das Carnor Jax beherrscht hat. Dass jenes Imperium, das durch den Tod Palpatines während der Operation Schattenhand entstanden ist, gefallen ist, hängt nunmal einmal mit der Zweiten Schlacht von Phaeda, wo ein Teil von Jax' Streitkräften aufgerieben, unterworfen oder ihr mal in den Hintern getreten wurde, und Jax' Tod durch Kir Kanos zusammen. Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 14:20, 31. Mär. 2010 (CEST) Ich fürchte, wir verzetteln uns hier etwas Iblis. Hinzu kommt, Crimson Empire II besitze ich nicht, daher kann ich dazu nichts sagen. Ich habe einfach nur nach lesen des ersten Comics angenommen daß die Schlachten bei Phaeda nur kleinere Geplänkel waren verglichen mit anderen Auseinandersetzungen zwischen Imperium und Neuer Republik. Gruß, --Exodianecross 19:58, 31. Mär. 2010 (CEST) Vergessen? Kann es sein, dass du bei Annowiskri etwas vergessen hast? --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 20:55, 4. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Danke, habe es direkt korrigiert.^^ Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 20:58, 4. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Kein Problem =) --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 21:00, 4. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Altes UC Hallo Garm, ich wollte dich nur darauf hinweisen, dass der Artikel „Jorj Car'das“ von dir und Darth Maulhalten bereits seit langem UC ist. Die letzte Bearbeitung liegt bereits im August 2009. Da der Artikel schon ziemlich fertig wirkt, würde ich darum bitten, dass ihr euch noch mal die Zeit nehmt den Artikel fertigzustellen oder das UC rauszunehmen. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 16:43, 7. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Ich bin mit meinem Teil schon lange durch; Maulhalten muss halt dran. Garm Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 18:42, 7. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Okay, ihm habe ich ja auch bescheid gesagt. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 18:54, 7. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::Auch Ysanne Isard ist noch UC und lange nciht mehr bearbeitet worden von dir. Kit Diskussion 18:13, 2. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::Restimperium solltest du auch mal wieder bearbeiten. Kit Diskussion 18:51, 2. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::::Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich bin ja nicht aus der Welt Bild:;-).gif. Garm Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 00:22, 3. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Keks UC bei Anakin Skywalker Ich wollte dich mal auf diese Diskussion hinweisen und dich darum bitten, deine Signatur aus der Vorlage zu nehmen, damit diese (nachdem Moddi das auch getan hat) ganz entfernt werden kann. Sporadische Ergänzungen können ja auch ohne Vorlage erfolgen. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 11:32, 2. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Alles klar, schon geschehen! Ich war eigentlich nur noch da drin, um gegebenenfalls noch einige Korrekturen vorzunehmen, ohne dass gemosert wird. Bild:;-).gif Garm Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 12:21, 2. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Ah, ok! Danke. Ich glaube, nach der neuen Regelung darf man kleinere Korrekturen sogar auch so machen, ohne in der UC-Vorlage zu stehen. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 13:01, 2. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::Das durfte man vorher allerdings auch schon... Pandora Diskussion 13:29, 2. Mai 2010 (CEST) 03. bis 08. Mai Hallo, allerseits! Ich werde voraussichtlich die ganze nächste Woche nur sporandisch anwesend sein und nur sehr spät auf etwaige Fragen antworten können, weil wir ab morgen einen Schüleraustausch haben. Nichtsdestotrotz steht die Diskussionsseite immer offen, wenn was ist, schreibt mir ruhig, die Antwort kann sich nur etwas verzögern. Garm Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 20:05, 2. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Soo, ich bin ab sofort wieder ansprechbar. Garm Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 13:34, 9. Mai 2010 (CEST) Herzlichen Glückwunsch Alles Gute zum Geburtstag und möge die Macht im neuen Lebensjahr immer mit dir sein! 00:01, 21. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Von mir auch alles Gute! Und vielleicht kriegst du das mit der Voice ja auch noch hin ^^. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 07:02, 21. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Herzlichen Glückwunsch auch von mir! Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 07:19, 21. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::Auch von mir Happy Birthday. [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Grand Army Of The Republic 09:38, 21. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::Von mir ebenfalls alles Gute zum 18ten Bild:--).gif Gruß – Andro Disku 09:44, 21. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::::Herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Volljährigkeit.Darth Hate 11:53, 21. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Hey, Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!!--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 13:08, 21. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::::::Oha, oha, Volljährigkeit Bild:--).gif. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, feier schön und genieß den Tag! (ist schon ziemlich scheiße an einem Montag 18 zu werden, ich spreche aus Erfahrung Bild:--).gif Kit Diskussion 13:11, 21. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::Joar auch ein Happie Börsday von mir..Gruß Darth HYDRAnous 18:19, 21. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Alles Gute zum 18. Dennis! Hoffentlich kommst du trotz Schule doch noch zum Feiern. Jaina 18:54, 21. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::Alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Scheiss die Tage auf die Schule, 18. wird man nur einmal. Das muss richtig gefeiert werden. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 19:23, 21. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::Vielen Herzlichen Dank an Alle!! May the Force be with you! Schön, dass so viele an mich gedacht haben :) Garm Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 07:05, 22. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Urlaub Ich werde vom 19.07. bis zum 25.07. nicht in der Jedipedia vorbeischauen können. Ich weiß, so viel passiert auf meiner Diskussionsseite auch nicht, aber falls ich nicht antworten kann, seid nicht verwundert. Bild:;-).gif. Garm Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 18:54, 18. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Wieder im Lande. Das Segelboot ist nicht gekentert. :) Garm Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 21:10, 25. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Dann willkommen zurück! Bild:--).gif – Andro Admin · Disku 21:12, 25. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Hätte gar nicht gedacht, dass du unbeschadet zurück kommst.^^ Ich habe inzwischen bei Luke schon etwas vorgelegt, also halt dich mal ran! ;) Jaina 21:26, 25. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Restimperium Wann seid ihr fertig ? :Kann ich dir so noch nicht sagen. Neugierig? Bild:;-).gif Garm Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 16:13, 28. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Skydome Moin, die Bezeichnung Skydome klingt zwar relativ ählich, aber im Buch gibt es keine hinweise darauf, dass der Skydome eine Raumstation ist. Und es wird speziell von dem Skydome als Eigenname gesprochen. Insofern gehe ich davon aus, dass es keiner ist. Trotzdem danke für den Hinweis. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move''/''Diskussion'' 01:24, 20. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Alles klar, gern geschehen! Garm Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 12:45, 20. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Artikel-Erweiterung Hi Garm. Ich will dich wirklich zu nichts drängen, aber wann möchtest du deine Infos ergänzen? Wenn du mit Luke fertig bist? Liebe Grüße und einen schönen Sonntag, Darth Hate 13:45, 29. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Also ihr könnt euch frei fühlen, euch entweder mit ins UC einzutragen oder die Sachen einfach so zu ergänzen, ich konzentriere mich vorerst auf den Bereich um das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter. Es ist keine Sache, die ich in ein, zwei Wochen getan sehen möchte, es reicht, wenn immer wieder mal jemand ergänzt, worauf er Lust hat. Garm Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 13:46, 29. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Lieber Garm, entschuldige bitte, wenn ich mich falsch ausgedrückt haben sollte. Ich meinte, Dellalt/Firrerre.^^ Zu Luke: Ich werde zwar nicht sehr viel Zeit haben, aber ich werde mich trotzdem bemühen die paar Infos aus LS-Eine neue Hoffnung zu ergänzen. Gruß, Darth Hate 13:51, 29. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::Ach so. Das werde ich dann heute Abend erledigen. Entschuldige, dass das etaws länger gedauert hat. Garm Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 07:10, 30. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::::Kein Problem. Ist es okay, wenn ich Lukes Lebensgeschichte diesen Samsta/Sonntag ergänze oder ist es dann zu spät. Nicht, dass wir uns ins Gehege kommen ;-) Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 13:52, 30. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::::Ja, das ist okay so. Ich muss dich aber enttäuschen, in keiner meiner Quellen sind Infos, die für deinen Artikel relevant sind. Garm Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 20:34, 30. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Kein Problem, trotzdem Danke für deine angebotene Hilfe. Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 09:58, 31. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Galaktische Föderation Freier Allianzen Herzlichen Dank dafür! Was aus dem Artikel nun geworden ist, ist mehr als ich erhofft hatte. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 21:50, 29. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Shaak Tis 2.Tod Hallo Garm Bel Iblis, ich wollte Sie fragen welcher Quelle sie dieses Bild entnehmen konnten,weil ich finde es nicht auf der Bonus-DVD. Ich würde mich auf Ihre baldige Antwort sehr freuen. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 87.156.183.169 (Diskussion) 21:35, 2. Sep. 2010) :Die Szene ist im Zusatzmaterial auf der Bonus-DVD enthalten. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 00:43, 3. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::Und meines Wissens Bestandteil von LEGO-Star-Wars. Garm Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 07:06, 3. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :::Allerdings meiner Erinnerung nach nur in der LEGO-Version. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 14:18, 3. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Abwesenheit 02.10.-09.10. Hallo, allerseits! Auch wenn ich mich in letzter Zeit aufgrund der Schule etwas rar gemacht habe (rar, nicht aus der Welt Bild:;-).gif), werde ich euch jetzt für eine ganze Woche vollständig verlassen. Ich fahre am Samstag für eine Woche auf Abschlussfahrt nach Kroatien und werde wohl kaum in der Lage sein, dort mal vorbeizuschauen, wie ich es sonst immer tue. Falls etwas sein sollte, wovon ich bei der stetigen Dürre in meiner Diskussion nicht ausgehe, meldet euch ruhig, die Antwort wird sich nur ein wenig verzögern. Frohes Schaffen! Garm Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 20:10, 30. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :Viel Spaß im Urlaub! – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 20:13, 30. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::Dann wünsche ich dir viel Spaß bei der Abschlussfahrt. Und ich hoffe, dass du unbeschadet wieder deinen Dienst aufnehmen kannst Bild:;-).gif – Andro A • Disku 20:13, 30. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :::Na dann viel Spaß auf deiner Abschlussfahrt und machs nicht zu hart ^^. Gruß Boba Fett123 23:04, 30. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::::Michse wieder da! :) Garm Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 17:24, 9. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :::::Was haben sie mit dir gemacht, dass du schon so wie Jar Jar sprichst :P – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 17:25, 9. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Eine Woche mit einem Minimum an Koffein und Schlaf ;) Garm Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 17:26, 9. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Unwichtiger Rechtschreibfehler Hab langeweile also sag ichs einfach mal. Auf deiner Benutzerseite steht bei "Unbeliebt" ganz unten schliebe statt schiebe ^^ --79.228.169.191 17:36, 24. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :Habs einfach mal verbessert. Dann sag ich erstmal im Namen von Garm danke an dich und meld dich doch einfach an, dann kannst du sowas auch selber bearbeiten. Gruß Boba Fett123 17:41, 24. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::Naja, ich hab nicht soviel Ahnung von Star Wars. Ich schau mal, danke ^^ --79.228.169.191 19:00, 24. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :::Von mir gibt es ebenfalls nochmal vielen Dank! Garm Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 20:07, 24. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::::Och wie nett, mit soviel Freundlichkeit hab ich jetzt gar nicht gerechnet. Mal sehen, vielleicht melde ich mich demnächst tatsächlich mal an ;) --79.228.169.191 20:10, 24. Okt. 2010 (CEST) hey Digger lebst du auch noch? =) was macht die schule? oder schaffst du dir schon den Buckel krum =) Gruß Boba (FAQ) 21:35, 21. Nov. 2010 (CET) :Heyho! Ja, mich sind sie bislang nicht losgeworden. Bild:;-).gif Ich hab zwar im Moment wegen dem Abi nicht mehr soo viel Zeit für den Laden hier, aber ich schaue mindestens alle zwei Tage mal rein und schau, was es so Neues gibt. Wie sieht es denn bei dir aus? =) Garm Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 19:28, 22. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::Ja ich studier jetzt jura an der uni in trier und hab mal wieder meine leidenschaft für SW entdeckt :D und jetzt häng ich hier son bissl rum ne :) Boba (FAQ) 20:35, 22. Nov. 2010 (CET) Under Construction? Hey Garm, ich wollte dich nur kurz darauf hinweisen, dass du den 20.000 Artikel Schlacht von Yaga Minor (19 NSY) noch in Bearbeitung hast. Nur ist dort nicht mehr viel passiert. Die Prozedur kennst du ja. Viele Grüße, GAR ''Diskussion'' 01:31, 19. Dez. 2010 (CET) :Ein paar Tage noch - dann habe ich endlich Ferien. Bild:;-).gif. Garm Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 22:16, 19. Dez. 2010 (CET) Mehrere Vorschläge deinerseits ... ...in den alten Vorschlägen sind echt gut. Nachdem wir Administratoren diese durchgegangen sind, ist es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass gleich mehrere Vorschläge von dir umgesetzt werden. Es würde uns natürlich freuen, du könntest deine Meinung mit einbinden, aktuell ist das alles aber noch nicht final ausgearbeitet. Schönen Gruß, --Heimat Eins 21:48, 2. Feb. 2012 (UTC)